


Fixing Dreams

by Lumelle



Series: Broken Dreams [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Some mistakes you can't take back. Sometimes, though, you get a second chance, even if it comes at a price.Or, Dino comes to his senses and wants Kyouya back.





	Fixing Dreams

“Boss?”

Dino looked up from his paperwork, blinking at the sight of Romario standing in the doorway. “Huh? Did something happen?” Not that it was all that unusual for Romario to come to talk to him about various things, but usually not at this time of day. They’d only just ended their morning meeting half an hour ago, there should have been no reason for Romario to come to him yet.

“Not as such. But, well, thought you might like to see this.” Romario showed him an envelope with a familiar design. Dino tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I thought I made it clear I don’t have the time to deal with those.” Goodness knew it was a fulltime job keeping track of the RSVPs for the wedding. He wouldn’t have had time for such even if he’d wanted to.

Yes, he was aware how messed up it was that he didn’t want to deal with his own wedding invitations.

“Figured you’d like to see this one for yourself.” Romario walked closer, setting the envelope down on Dino’s desk. From this close up, he could clearly see the stamp on the envelope. Namimori.

“This is…” Dino couldn’t quite bring himself to finish his sentence, reaching a hand for the envelope despite himself.

“You mentioned you weren’t sure if he would even answer.” Of course Romario would remind him of that. “Seems he has at least done that much.”

“Right.” Dino swallowed. He picked up the envelope and reached for his letter knife, uncomfortably aware of Romario’s constant presence. The envelope was light, and as such it was no surprise when all he found inside was a single, solitary card. Drawing a deep breath, he willed himself to stay calm as he turned over to the side of the response.

Hibari Kyouya, declines with regret.

The answer in itself was hardly a surprise. What truly made him pause was the sight of a few handwritten words scrawled on the side of the card in surprisingly effortless Italian.

“I am not that good a man, Bucking Horse.”

Dino stared at the card for much longer than was necessary, a strange mix of relief and sadness twirling up within him at the answer. He thought of going through his wedding day without even a glimpse of Kyouya, knowing that the person he loved was nowhere to be seen on what was supposed to be his happiest day, because Dino himself had chosen so. He couldn’t blame Kyouya, never would have. Goodness knew he couldn’t have stomached seeing Kyouya married to someone else. Even so, the very idea of standing in front of a crowd, swearing to love and honor someone for the rest of his life, and not seeing Kyouya standing across from him, not even getting the slightest bit of approval from the most important person…

Dino stood up abruptly enough to surprise even himself, the card falling amidst the other papers spread across his desk. For a moment he stood there, hands resting on his desk, staring at the lonely card. It was quite probably the most honest show of emotion he had heard from Kyouya in ages, if ever. The aloof cloud admitting that Dino was important enough, mattered enough to him, that Kyouya could not even pretend to be happy to see him with another. It was so unlike Kyouya, so very different from the prickly boy who had once declared he didn’t need or want Dino anywhere in his life, that it made Dino’s heart clench in his chest.

“Romario.”

“Yes, Boss?” Romario didn’t sound surprised, hadn’t shown any sign of such. Not Romario, his ever loyal second, who would stand there and watch his boss go through inner turmoil as though nothing was wrong at all.

“I can’t do this.” The words were still hard to choke out, hardly more than a whisper as he closed his eyes, hands clenching at his desk. “I thought I could, that I would do what’s best for the family as always, but… I can’t.”

“Right.” Why did Romario not sound surprised at all? “Well, in case you would like to do something about it, I do believe your plane is currently on standby, fueled for a flight to Japan. We’ll need your okay on the design of the cancellation cards before they go to print, but we’ve got the files finished and the printing shop is ready for a rush order.”

“Wait, what?” Dino’s head snapped up as he stared at his second in disbelief. “What are you talking about?”

“We are not stupid, Boss. We figured from the start that this wouldn’t lead to anything, but telling you that wasn’t so easy.” Romario didn’t even look contrite at all to admit all this conspiracy. “We even had at least three different plans for kidnapping you from your own wedding, should it have come to that. This is for the better, really. Even a cancelled wedding is still much easier to smooth over than an interrupted one.”

“Romario.” Dino wasn’t sure he could properly channel his disbelief through his voice, but he was damn well going to try at least. “You were going to sabotage my wedding?”

“If it’s to be your wedding to someone you don’t love? Yes.” How could he say something like that with such a straight face? “You’ve sacrificed a lot for the family, Boss, and we respect you for it. However, we can’t let you sacrifice this. I can’t let you, not if I want to live with myself.”

“It’s what’s best for the family, though.” Hadn’t he been told that by more or less everyone? The Cavallone needed a donna, needed an heir, needed a future for the line. All the things Kyouya couldn’t offer for all the happiness he gave Dino instead.

“Is it, though?” Romario shrugged. “I’d say the difference between you and your father, rest his soul, more than proves that blood line is no guarantee of skills or lack thereof. Anyone who tries to tell you otherwise is clearly putting tradition before demonstrable fact.”

“It’s rare to hear you speaking like that about my father.” Not that Dino could argue with him, considering the state his father had left the family in.

“I respected him as a man and a boss. Doesn’t mean I was blind to his flaws.” Romario shook his head. “Without you this family would have gone to ruin. You owe the family nothing, certainly not your happiness.”

“You didn’t say anything when I said I was going to marry, though.” And yet apparently Romario had been against this from the start.

“I knew that telling you wouldn’t have gotten through, not when you had made up your mind. You had to come to this conclusion on your own.” Without a hint of remorse, Romario added, “Though as I said, I wouldn’t have let the wedding go through. This is preferable, to say the least.”

“That still doesn’t mean I can get Kyouya to forgive me.”

“Only one way to find out, hmm?”

And, really. Dino wasn’t sure he could ever be good enough a boss to deserve Romario.

*

Dino was feeling quite pathetic, sitting in front of Kyouya’s door like this, but he wasn’t going to back away now.

He had arrived a while ago, only to find no response. Not wanting to even try invading Kyouya’s privacy, he’d sent most of his men away, waiting for Kyouya’s return with nobody but Romario to accompany him. Kyouya would not like to be crowded whenever he got home, and really, Dino didn’t need too many witnesses for his pining.

At this point a part of him was starting to wonder whether Kyouya was going to come home at all. He knew that Kyouya had hardly left Namimori at all since Dino’s foolish gesture, but it was past dark and Kyouya wasn’t anywhere to be seen. This was very much unlike him.

Just as Dino was starting to lose all hope, a familiar figure walked along the street. Dino could have recognized that silhouette anywhere, even in the darkness. He rushed up to his feet, yet failed to actually approach, wary of the reaction.

Kyouya must have noticed their presence from a distance, yet he walked up almost to the door before he halted. This close Dino could see him despite the late hour. Kyouya looked even paler than before, though that might have simply been the light, and his expression was even more unreadable than usual as he glanced at Dino, then let his eyes slide on.

“Romario.” Dino couldn’t really complain about not even getting addressed. “I hope there is a very good reason you’re bringing trash on my door.” Well. At least he didn’t have to wonder about whether Kyouya was indeed angry at him.

“I think I’ll let him explain himself.” Romario seemed awfully calm about such insults against his boss, and, really. Dino was almost starting to question his loyalties.

“What exactly makes you think I want to hear anything he has to say?” Kyouya’s tone was bitter, more openly so than Dino had perhaps ever heard it. “Last time he wanted to speak to me, it was to let me know I wasn’t good enough for him due to my lamentable lack of a uterus.”

“Kyouya,” Dino started, then fell silent. He couldn’t say anything to refute that, could he? Not when Kyouya was only telling the truth.

“Get out of my way.” Finally, Kyouya was at least looking at him, though the eyes doing so were cold. “Don’t you have a wedding to plan?”

“There won’t be a wedding.” Dino somehow managed to get the words out, even though he felt like he was going to choke on them. “I called it off.”

“Oh?” Kyouya paused. “What, she turned out not to be proper breeding stock?”

“Please don’t speak of her like that.” He hadn’t loved his prospective wife, had hardly even known her, but that didn’t mean she deserved any disrespect just because Dino was a fool.

“Why not? That is precisely what you hoped to make her.” And again, he couldn’t even disagree.

“I realized I couldn’t do it. Not to you, and certainly not to myself.” Dino sighed. “I couldn’t look someone else in the eye and promise to love and honor them. Not in a world where you exist.”

“Is that why you are here, then? To erase an obstacle?” How could Kyouya even joke about that? “In that case, I hope you will at least let me pick up my bracelet for one last fight.”

“Wait.” It was utterly irrelevant, yet it now occurred to Dino that Kyouya was not in any way equipped for fight. “Where exactly were you?”

“That was none of your business when we were involved, and it certainly isn’t now.” Kyouya’s expression turned even more distasteful, if possible.

“Right. Sorry. It’s just… it’s pretty late, and you don’t look like you were patrolling the town.”

“Observant. How rare of you.” And again with the insults. “If you must know, I was visiting the Katou household.”

“Julie and Adelheid?” Dino blinked. “Really? You were gone for hours.” True, he knew Kyouya was on friendly terms with Adelheid, as much as he ever was with anyone, but Kyouya did not exactly make a habit of long visits, certainly not without a specific reason.

“Yes, well, it has been a while since I visited. There was a lot to catch up on regarding the baby.”

“Baby?” Dino blinked. “What baby?”

“The one Adelheid is bearing.” Kyouya shrugged, as though that wasn’t any sort of news. “I like to stay up to date on the child’s progress, especially since it happens to share my genes.”

“Wait, what?” That… didn’t add up at all. “How would it…”

“Surely I do not have to explain birds and bees to you, Don Cavallone.” Kyouya snorted, looking almost more amused than angry. “Though before you have a fit, there was no sex involved in the conception. They needed help, I agreed to provide some. Of course, Katou Julie is the father in every way that counts, with me merely as an interested family friend.”

“Are you doing this to punish me?” Dino couldn’t help the slightly plaintive tone to his voice. “To remind me that blood relation isn’t that important?”

“You think too highly of yourself.” Kyouya shook his head. “I agreed because they are my friends, and it seemed like a small thing to do to help them with something that was supremely important to them.” Kyouya’s lips twitched into something almost like a smile. “Making a spiteful point was simply an unexpected bonus.”

Dino sighed. “I know I don’t have any right to ask for your forgiveness.” That was putting it mildly. “Cancelling the wedding doesn’t make up for all the hurt I caused you, nor do I expect you to. All I wanted to do was tell you that I love you, I want to make you happy, and I will do anything you want to prove it.”

“Grand words from a man whose idea of love seems rather different from mine.” Kyouya stepped up to the door past Dino. “In any case, I am tired. I would suggest you do not spend the night at my doorstep.”

“Kyouya…” And yet, Dino couldn’t truly say anything. All he could do at this point was await Kyouya’s judgment, whatever that was.

“Get back to your hotel and get some sleep, Cavallone. You will need your mind sharp tomorrow.” That was definitely a familiar smirk, now. “I plan to put those famous negotiation skills of yours to the test.”

Perhaps it took him a while to gather himself and actually leave even after Kyouya had disappeared inside the house, but the only one to see was Romario, and he wasn’t going to call Dino on it.

Goodness knew Romario had seen him do stupider things for Kyouya’s sake.

*

Of course, it was all very scandalous indeed.

It wasn’t like Dino had ever expected anything else. He was a don, and a powerful one at that. Cancelling weddings so late in the game was simply not done. He was fairly sure the family of his bride-to-be would never forgive him for this insult, but frankly, he was beyond caring right now. The only thing that mattered was Kyouya.

Really, that should have been the only thing that mattered all along. And yet, he had been terribly blind.

He certainly did his best to keep his eyes fixed on Kyouya’s dozing face, now. He had missed this, the rare moments when his skylark would let his guard down and allow himself to be vulnerable in front of someone else. Not that he had any doubt that Kyouya was still perfectly capable of taking down any threat in an instant, but at the moment, he did not seem to count Dino as such. That, more than anything, was worth all the trouble he was bound to face once he got back to Italy.

Dino rolled over to his back, staring up at the ceiling. Not that there was much to see in the darkness, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep just yet. Not when he was still uncertain whether this was real or just a strange dream he was about to wake up from.

Kyouya had… well. Not forgiven him, not quite, and Dino wouldn’t have expected it to happen that quickly anyway. Yet Kyouya had allowed him this close, had accepted his apologies and his promises of faithfulness, and after all his loneliness and pain that was more than Dino had dared to hope for. Kyouya had taken him back, and to thank him for that, Dino would have to work hard to make it all up to him.

He had thought Kyouya might make some ridiculous demands, or perhaps sought to humiliate Dino for his transgressions. Dino wouldn’t have blamed him, not after the way he had treated the one he had once called his most precious person. Yet it seemed all Kyouya asked for was his loyalty, his word that he would never marry another. It had been an easy vow to make, knowing the dread that had filled his heart at the thought.

Dino was under no illusions that this would be enough to put things back to where they had been. No doubt Kyouya would be holding this over his head for a while still, and really, Dino could not blame him. He had betrayed his beautiful skylark, and he was fortunate that Kyouya had agreed to come back to him at all.

“Go to sleep, Bucking Horse,” a sleepy voice murmured from his side. “I will not be blamed for your exhaustion tomorrow.”

“Right. Sorry.” Dino paused, then turned to reach an arm around Kyouya. He half expected to get pushed away, but Kyouya let him stay there, warm and solid and oh so right. “…I love you, Kyouya.”

“Hmph.” Kyouya snorted, unimpressed even half asleep. “Of course you do. You are just an idiot about it.”

“That I am.” It was an easy admission, seeing how he absolutely agreed with Kyouya. “But at least I’m your idiot.”

“For the time being, anyway.” Despite his snide words, Kyouya moved closer, no doubt taking advantage of Dino’s body heat. “Sleep. We still have things to settle tomorrow.”

“Such as?” Dino had to admit he was confused. After spending most of the day in their mockery of negotiations and the rest of the evening rekindling the more intimate side of their relationship, he really hadn’t thought there was anything left unsaid.

“Such as how we’re going to go about acquiring that heir you seem so intent on having.”

Well. Clearly, this was a dream after all.

If that was the case, though, Dino simply had to enjoy it to its utmost before he woke up.


End file.
